Defense Simulator
This page is cumbersome and needs editing. I suggest to put the enemies direction table on a separate page. The Defense Simulator is a building that allows you to test your defenses. For building statistics visit the Combat Buildings Stats page. ---- "Test your base defenses and earn XP with our new Tower Defense Mode! Build the new Defense Simulator and battle waves of Marines, Pulse Tanks, Bombas and more! Complete all the campaigns to show that your base is the best." ---- Build the Defense Simulator on your base and through it you can embark on a number of defensive campaigns against stronger and stronger NPCs of differing levels, research levels, and troop compositions. More campaigns will unlock as you level up your Defense Simulator building. Each campaign has a number of individual attacks that can be initiated by using a charge of the Defense Simulator similar to that of a Warp Gate, except that it enjoys a recharge timer of only 15 minutes and has a 6 launches capacity! At the end of each NPC attack you will be scored as to how effectively you defended and will receive XP and an item! Any buildings lost in the simulated defense will not be damaged when you return to your base. The key to maximizing the points is to lose no buildings in the fight (3 stars) and do it on the first attempt (2x bonus). The key to winning the first attempt is to either blow a simulator charge to see where that particular level will attack, or to know before hand. See table below for levels 100+. It appears that they go in a counter-clockwise pattern; by defending with your strongest towers at the point of attack you can defeat a simulation for the maximum score. Eventually, of course, you will meet enemies too strong for your level. ---- After choosing the campaign, you can apply both a XP boost and a defense boost, from those available on the Boost Selection screen. defensesimulator_1.png|Level 1 defensesimulator_2.png|Level 2 to 4 defensesimulator_5.png|Lev el 5 to 7 defensesimulator_8.png|Level 8 to 9 defensesimulator_10.png|Level 10 to 12 Defense Simulator Stats (Needs Stats Added) *Note: Level 10 and above building upgrades need One Cerulean Core Note 1: The directions in the mission for Target Practice change somewhere?. Note 2: The directions in the mission for Tank Maneuver changes somewhere?. Note 3: The directions in the mission for The Vanguard is properly changing somewhere?. Note 4: For Vanguard you will get a basic XP 100 times the Vanguard number. This have to be multiplied with XP boost, Star Boost, and Unlock bonus. For Deadly Snipers you get a basic XP of 50 times the level number, the score is rounded up, meaning lvl 111 gives 5600 basic XP. Boosts and bonus XP Boost Depending of what you choose, before the battle you will get 1x (no boost), 2x, 15x, or 30x boost. Star Boost One star = 1x boost, two stars = 2x boost, and three stars = 4x boost. Unlock bonus First time you are hit by the attacker = 2x bonus. The following attacks = 1x bonus. Attacks come from which direction? On the mission selector you have 9 possible choises. The first page of Defence Training is: And it continues around your base counter clockwise. This means that when the last mission of Tank Manuever is in W the first of The Vangaurd missions will be from SW. Prizes After each battle, besides gaining XP, you can also win one of theze prizes: *Defense Sim XP x2 *Defense Sim XP x15 *Defense Sim XP x30 *Defense Sim Level +25 *Defense Sim Level +50 *Defense Sim Level x2 *Incendiary Core Category:Buildings Category:Combat Category:Defense